


A Tough Cookie

by joneskillian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneskillian/pseuds/joneskillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You work for the company that discontinued my favourite cookies so I'm at your office, armed with a powerpoint presentation, to try and convince you to bring them back”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tough Cookie

Emma sat bent over her files, nearly seeing numbers dance. She had read the same line three times already and still not quite certain if she had read it correctly. Emma flinched, picking up the phone as it rang loudly through the silence of her office.

"Emma, I know you said no phone calls," Ruby quickly started talking before Emma could, "but this one is really persistent."

"What does he want?"

"I don't know, he just said 'I need to talk to the one in charge of the cookies'," Ruby snickered, "When I told him that there are multiple people in charge of that, he told me 'put me in contact with the big boss'."

Emma groaned.

"Emma, please, he called three times already, I can't keep telling him to call back another time because the right person is currently not present."

"Fine, put the kid on the phone."

"Oh no, you misunderstand, fairly certain this guy is an adult."

"You have got to be kidding me," Emma chuckled dryly.

"Can I still forward the call?"

"Sure," Emma sat back in the chair, somewhat relieved she could look away from the numbers for a moment. 

"Oh - he's got a real nice voice. Deep and a delicious accent too!"

"Just put him on the phone, Ruby," Emma shook her head, an amused smile playing on her lips. The line clicked, but it remained silent.

"What can I do for you?" Emma broke the silence at last.

"Sorry lass, I got distracted for a moment," - well, crap, he did have a gorgeous accent - "Are you in charge of the cookies?" 

"I believe my assistant already explained that it's a process in which a lot of people partake."

"Yes, Miss," the man answered and cleared his throat. "But I want to talk to the person who decided to discontinue the chocolate and coconut cookies."

"That would be me."

"Good, because I want to change your mind. When can I come over?"

"Excuse me?" Emma laughed.

"Give me an hour of your time, I will change your mind."

"An hour of my time is worth much more than those cookies yielded."

"Half an hour then?"

"I'm sorry sir, I really don't have time for this,"

"Don't hang up on me, please. Fifteen minutes?" Emma sighed, taking her agenda from the top drawer of her desk. Was she seriously considering this? She held the phone to her chest, calling for her assistant. 

Ruby walked in, sitting down as Emma gestured for her to sit. "When do I have fifteen spare minutes?"

"I don't know, in like seventy years?"

Emma heard a soft chuckle through the phone, Ruby's eyes widened, covering her mouth. "Sorry," she muttered, not realising Emma was still on the phone. The blonde laughed softly, placing the phone on her desk, turning on the speaker phone.

"Well, you heard it, sir, in seventy years you can come try and convince me," Emma grinned, but still looked through her agenda. 

"It's a longshot, but I'll take it," the man answered - he was laughing, she could tell, though she was certain that the sound of the speakerphone didn't actually do justice to his deep laugh. Ruby parted her lips, fanning her face with her hand. Emma grinned, shaking her head as she rolled her eyes. "Look, I understand that fifteen minutes of your time are fifteen important minutes. But these cookies are important to me too. And I can tell you all about it."

Finally, she saw an opening, she held it up to show Ruby, pointing at the small open space. Ruby scrolled through the iPad, pursing her lips, then nodding.

"Tuesday in two weeks, at two-fifteen?" Emma asked, reaching for a pen. It was silent for a moment.

"I'd have to take a day off, but yup," he sounded excited. Wow, this guy was really serious about his cookies. In which world would Emma even consider taking a day off to talk about cookies?

Ruby laughed a soundless laugh, tapping the screen of her iPad to create a new appointment.

"I just realised I never caught your name," Emma mumbled absently as she wrote the appointment down.

"That's because you didn't think you'd actually end up listening to me," he explained bluntly.

"Probably true," Emma snorted, unbelieving she actually listened to this guy - and agreed to make an appointment with him so he could come talk to her about his love for the discontinued cookies. What the hell is she thinking? "So?"

"Killian Jones," he spoke clearly.

"I'm gonna need new panties," Ruby mouthed, barely a sound from her lips. 

"Ruby," Emma scolded soundlessly, but she had to agree. If she had the time for it, she could probably listen to this guy read the phone book out loud and find it a turn on. 

"You guys have a projector?" Killian asked.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm bringing a presentation."

Emma suddenly noticed Ruby's mouth fall open, eyes widen, she turned the iPad to face Emma. Naturally, her darling assistant had looked up the guy on facebook. He hadn't had many things shared, but a profile picture showed a dark-haired man in his early thirties, incredibly gorgeous blue eyes, couple-days-old scruff.

The photo had been taken by someone else, he sat crosslegged on the floor, a young girl stood behind him and had her arms wrapped around his neck. The girl had her face smushed against his cheek, probably to give him a kiss - but well, kids, they're always a little over-enthusiast.

While Killian Jones definitely looked like he'd been taken off guard by the photo, he also looked like he went through life as if every day was a photoshoot. His smile was wide and genuine - and it nearly made her knees go weak. 

"A presentation?" Emma finally managed to say, damn-it, she was not a horny teenager, why was she acting like one?

"A powerpoint presentation," he explained matter-of-factly, his voice did actually fit him. Strong, deep, yet warm. "If I'm getting only fifteen minutes, I've got to make it the best fifteen minutes I can right?" 

Emma chuckled, "Those cookies really mean that much to you?"

"Yes," he said firmly.

"You're dedicated, I'll give you that," Emma laughed and took another look at her agenda before showing it to Ruby, "Can you push this one back fifteen minutes?" Emma pointed at the interview from two-thirty-five.

Ruby nodded, "shouldn't be a problem."

"Good news, Mr Jones," Emma announced, taking a type-ex to edit her agenda, "You can have thirty minutes to convince me."

"Ah," Killian started, he sounded almost disappointed. "But I don't back away from a challenge, miss, I can do it in fifteen."

Emma grinned, "Perhaps time to set up things, and questions afterwards."

"Yes," Killian said, "I did not account for that. But I'm still doing it in fifteen."

"Good luck with that, she's a tough cookie," Ruby chuckled.

"Was that a cookie joke?"

"Honestly, you don't get to work for a cookie company and not make at least a few cookie jokes during your time," Ruby shrugged - even if he could not see that.

Emma rolled her eyes, "If you want to convince me, Mr Jones, don't use cookie jokes."

"Or do it and see if she notices," Ruby chuckled.

"No cookie jokes," Emma stated firmly. "I'll see you Tuesday in two weeks at two-fifteen."

"See you then," Killian answered before Emma hung up.

"I didn't know you were that thirsty for a handsome man," Ruby gave her a mischievous grin.

"I'm not thirsty," Emma retorted.

"Of course not," Ruby lifted her hands, "But, you wouldn't give him more than fifteen minutes, and once you see him, he gets a whole half an hour!"

"Shut up, Lucas," Emma chuckled, closing her agenda, "Leave me alone with my numbers."

"Because they can't see you blush, right?"

"Leave!" Emma laughed, sending the brunette and her grin out of her office.

* * *

"Emma, your two-fifteen is here," Ruby announced through a slightly opened door.

"Send him to the conference room to set up, I'll be there in a minute - or just come fetch me when he's ready."

Five minutes later, Ruby walked in her office. "He's ready. He's also very attractive."

Emma bit her lip and shook her head, taking her notebook and a pen.

"Can I be there?"

"Sure," Emma shrugged, walking towards the conference room with Ruby by her side. She gave Ruby a moment to compose herself and wipe that stupid grin off her face before entering. But as soon as Emma laid here eyes upon the man, Ruby's grin was back in place.

"Sorry I kept you ..." Emma trailed off, meeting his blue eyes. For a moment, it felt like nothing else mattered, but them. His lips parted slightly, and it gave her comfort that in that small moment, he felt the exact same way she did.

"Not a problem, um," Killian cleared his throat, walking across the room to shake her hand, never taking his eyes off her. His hands were warm and her hands fit perfectly in his. "It's a pleasure to meet you, miss."

"Emma," She corrected him, "And likewise." He released her hand to scratch behind his ear, looking a little lost. Emma noticed a young girl, the same girl she'd seen before in the photo, at the laptop, deep in thought - the projector showed she was looking over at the slides. "Did you bring your daughter to bribe me?" The girl looked up with a smile as if only now noticing her and walked over to her.

"Not my daughter," Killian said, taking place behind the computer, "My niece, and no, I needed someone to confirm that what I was saying was true."

"Don't you have school, kid?" Emma asked as she shook the girl's hand.

"It's a school holiday, miss," she answered politely. "And I'm Alexa."

"So you lucked out," Emma grinned.

"I lucked out," he admitted shyly. "Shall we start? I gather your time is precious." 

Emma nodded, gesturing in the general direction of the laptop and projector, before sitting down next to Ruby. "the stage is yours."

Killian's presentation ended up being an incredibly professional presentation. It started light, an occasional joke - no cookie jokes - and ended on a heavier subject.

The cookies were a family tradition - Emma knew they had been for most people who bought the cookies - he was raised with the cookies, as was his niece. And for him, the cookies reminded him of his brother, his brother who passed away a couple of years back. 

Another thing that Emma noticed was that there had not been a single mistake in the entire presentation, not a spelling mistake nor a grammar mistake.

"So do you have questions?" Killian asked as he ended his presentation at fourteen minutes and thirty-three seconds - yes, he timed it.

Emma frowned at her empty slip of paper. She had been so captivated by his ... presentation that she forgot to make notes.

"Surprisingly, no," Emma smiled, looking at Ruby, "Do you?"

"Yes," Ruby nodded, sitting up straight in her chair. "Are you single?"

Emma snorted softly, biting her lip to hide her smile. "Sorry," she mumbled, hiding her blush behind her hands.

"I am," Killian replied. Between her fingers, Emma saw his cheeks colour crimson, scratching behind his ear.

"Good," Ruby answered with a shit eating grin. "That's all."

"So, we can have our cookies back?" Alexa questioned with hopeful eyes.

"Oh," Emma sighed almost sadly. "It is not that simple. The cookies were simply not very profitable."

"Can you not make them a limited edition? Release them twice a year?" Killian suggested.

"That's an idea," Ruby nodded, looking in Emma's direction, one eyebrow raised.

"I could suggest it," Emma agreed. "But I make no promises."

"Are you not the one in charge of the cookies?" Alexa wondered with wide eyes.

"I am, but I cannot make these decisions on my own. There is a vote, if the majority says yes, you can have your cookies back. But they might very well say no."

"And that's just how the cookie crumbles," Ruby sighed dramatically. Killian snorted loudly, bursting out in laughter. Emma was very much used to the cookie jokes by now, but Ruby had found a new audience that actually enjoyed the cookie jokes. 

"Right," Emma rolled her eyes, yet she was somewhat amused and could not hide that little fact. "I will suggest this proposition, but I can't promise anything."

"That's more than I had before I entered the building," Killian smiled - still laughing about Ruby's joke - as she started to unplug his laptop from the projector. "Thank you."

Emma rose from her chair, "I am sorry I cannot do more at present."

"It's fine," he promised, walking over towards her, the laptop under his arm, Alexa just behind him. "I am grateful that you were willing to listen to me." He flashed her a toothy smile that made her stare at him, lips slightly parted and definitely at a loss for words.

"It was her pleasure," Ruby smirked next to her, "But she has another appointment in a few minutes."

"Of course," Emma frowned, extending her hand. "Thank you for your time."

"And you as well," Killian replied, shaking her hand without breaking eye contact. 

"Goodbye," Alexa waved and followed her uncle out of the conference room.

"Damn," Ruby sighed, closing the door behind them, trusting they would find their own way out of the office.

"Yeah," Emma exhaled a deep breath, leaning both hands on the table.

"And now you will never see him again," Ruby grinned, sitting on the table next to her. 

"It's not like I would have time for him."

"So, if he would come in right now, asking you out, you'd dismiss him just like that?" Ruby arched an unbelieving eyebrow. Emma was about to answer when someone knocked the door. The two shared a look before shaking their heads, both grinning, "too coincidental," Ruby whispered, getting off the table, "but if it's him, for the love of god, say yes."

Ruby opened the door, revealing Alexa - and it was almost disappointing.

"May I ask something else of you?"

"Yeah, kid?" Emma answered.

"He won't ask you because he's afraid that you'll say no and decide to not continue the cookies after all. But I know my uncle and I also know that he would love to ask you out on a date."

Emma laughed taking her notebook from the table and writing her personal phone number on it, along with 'I'm free on the weekends'. "Tell him to call me, I promise I won't let the quality of the date decide whether or not the cookies come back."

But the date was great.

And she brought the cookies back.


End file.
